


Prompto-centric Prompt-tastic collection

by AkumaxAi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Chocobos, Dirty Talk, Dom!Noctis, Domestic Fluff, Edging, Fluff, M/M, Mild Voice Kink, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Oblivious Prompto Argentum, Pining Noctis Lucis Caelum, Pining Prompto Argentum, Political, Social Issues, Somnophilia, Topping from the Bottom, Xenophobia, cumslut!noctis, facesitting, mentions of Xenophobia, mentions of discrimination, no beta we die like men, slight DOM!prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaxAi/pseuds/AkumaxAi
Summary: Literally just a compilation of short stories, one shots, and others, surrounding our favorite, chocobo loving, marksman.Chapter 7: Photography 101; Promtis, Rated GPrompto’s mentoring for some extra curricular credit and got the cutest little freshman named Sora. He’s bright, eager to learn, and spends his time trying to figure out if the prince and his best friend are dating and how he can make that become a reality if they’re not.





	1. The Prince, The Pauper, and the Chocobo I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday mornings were usually reserved for video games and junk food but somehow Noctis has found himself the unwilling ‘father figure’ of a new born chocobo and the very willing fake ‘husband’ to his best friend Prompto.
> 
> Now if only Prompto will stop focusing so much on the damn chocobo to realize Noctis’ very real feelings for him.

Noctis was excited. He was currently walking with a pep in his step and whistling a simple tune as he happily trekked his way to his best friends house after not seeing him for a couple of days. Prompto has been out of school since Wednesday with a cold and as much as the crown prince wanted to just come over and check on the blonde, he was very insistent that what he had was highly contagious and didn’t want the prince anywhere near. But finally Prompto gave him the okay yesterday that he can come over and the raven was beyond relieved that his friend has managed to overcome his illness.

Noctis was currently walking over to his best friends house on this lovely Saturday afternoon and the prince honestly wasn’t expecting anything out of the usual. It was supposed to be a simple day of video games, microwaveable junk foods, comics and above all else; shirking all kinds of responsibilities, royal or otherwise. Possibly get a couple of things off of his chest that’s been plaguing him for the last month and just overall typical teenage shenanigans.

So imagine the ravens surprise when he entered the blonds apartment to see the usually quaint and tidy living space seeming as though a tornado hit it. Noctis’ first thought was that something bad had happened to Prompto until he heard the faint sounds of the blonds off key singing voice further inside of the tiny apartment complex. He followed said voice, sidestepping the abnormally weird amount of extension cords that seemed to be running through the hallway, and found himself standing right outside the threshold of the living room with a very flabbergasted look upon his princely features. 

The curtains were all drawn to make the space as dark as possible, save for the blindingly bright heat lamps that were hovering over a makeshift incubator that housed a larger than normal egg. The egg was a deep black color with gray and silver speckles surrounding its surface. And off to the side of the contraption was Prompto in a raggedy gray tank top, a dingy old pair of sweats that was caked in mud, his favorite pair of combat boots that used to be black but now are in the similar state of his pants, and a pair of sunglasses. He was reading something off of his phone and singing as he swayed back and forth. 

Noctis somehow had everything, and yet at the same time nothing to say in regards to the peculiar situation he’s found himself in. The most that he could get out was a very undignified noise that was between a squeak and cough. But it was enough to get the younger boys attention from his phone screen. 

“Hey Noct!” He said in a hushed tone. He maneuvered himself from around the countless wires and heat lamps to make his way to his friend. He quickly ushered the raven out of the living room and into the small kitchen as he rambled about how he completely forgot about him coming over today. Noctis was still at a loss of words.

“Uhh Prompto?” 

“Yeah buddy?” He said, stopping his mindless chatter. 

“W-what exactly are you making in your living room?” Noctis said as he stuck a thumb out in the direction of said room. 

“Well I’m not ‘making’ something perse, rather hatching an egg?” 

“I’m sorry what?”

“A chocobo egg to be exact!” Prompto squealed. “Imagine my luck, Noct! Just a regular day jogging and I stumble across a poor chocobo in one of those caged up trucks. And right off to the side do you know what I managed to find?” He pauses for dramatic effect. “An egg! So I grabbed it and ran off, cause obviously I’m not gonna let them cook a poor chocobo!” He practically screamed incredulously. “So after getting the egg home, scouring the mooglenet for information, and some questionable purchases, I’ve managed to make my very own incubator!” He exclaimed excitedly. 

The silence that followed Prompto’s grand finish was deafening. The blonde was attempting to gauge his best friends emotion but it looked as though Noctis was stuck between a permanent state of shock and confusion. “Noct, buddy?” 

“Prompto, you can’t hatch a chocobo egg here.” The look of defeat on Prompto’s face once Noctis spoke those words broke the ravens heart but he pressed on. “Your space is cramped enough as it is, it’s like a jillion degrees cause of all those heat lamps, and once it’s hatched what exactly are you gonna do with it?”

“Take care of it of course!!” Prompto said matter of factly. Noctis repressed a literal facepalm at the other boys optimism. 

“Prompto you can’t hatch a chocobo egg here, let alone raise it! I’m pretty sure that there’s all kinds of exotic pet laws that you’re breaking. And once that things grown up there won’t be enough space for both of you and the chocobo to live comfortably! Do you know how big a chocobo can get? His head will be touching your ceiling!”

With each word Noctis spoke he can actually see the enthusiasm Prompto once held slowly drip away from his facade and replaced with clear displeasure and sadness. The prince definitely doesn’t feel good about delivering this news to his closest friend but raising a chocobo was definitely a bad idea that he has to talk him out of as soon as possible.

Noctis can practically see the gears turning in Prompto’s head as he scoured his brain for some kind of counter. Trying to find some kind of plausible way for him to keep a live chocobo inside his cramped, tiny studio apartment and somehow survive off of his measly wages to actually feed and house said bird and himself. Everything was actually starting to seem like a far off dream to the blonde. But he’s already come this far and if the astrals thought it wise to bestow Prompto with this chocobo egg, then surely this was fate. Maybe he wasn’t exploring all of his options...

And that’s when it hit him. Prompto himself didn’t have the space nor the funds to hatch and raise a chocobo on his own but here he was standing in his crummy apartment with the crown prince of the entire county of Lucis right in front of him. The crown prince who was blessed by the astrals themselves, the same astrals that blessed him with his very own chocobo! Prompto wasn’t overly spiritual but the fates were adding up too conveniently to be mere coincidences. 

Noctis can see the excitement and optimism return to the blue eyes of his best friend in an instant and the raven dreaded what was going through Prompto’s head at the moment. The blonde looked at him with such hopeful eyes that it was almost blinding as he stepped into the princes space and grabbed hold of both of his hands with his own as he stared deep into Noctis eyes. Noctis can feel the tips of his ears burning and quickly averted his gaze to anywhere besides the beaming face of his best friend. 

“Noctis, buddy, bro, I have a huge favor-“ Noctis definitely did not like the tone of that. 

“No.”

“But I didn’t even ask-!”

“Prompto” Noctis hardened his eyes as he forced his hands from the blonds and placed both of them on his shoulders, slightly jostling him to get his point across. “I don’t know what kind of ideas are running through that chocobo obsessed head of yours but no. We have to return this egg or at least get it to a sanctuary. Especially since we have no idea when this thing is going to hatch so to make all of our lives easier and as mess free as possible, please just listen to me-“ 

It was as though the astrals were really looking down on Prompto today during this exact moment. Just as Noctis thought he was getting through to the blonde a very loud resounding crack resonated through the small apartment. Both sets of eyes widened as they jerked their heads to the entrance of the living space where the makeshift incubator was and quickly rushed over to get a closer look. 

The egg was sat comfortably on a cushioned dining chair, the bottom half of it wrapped in bath towels, but at the top of the egg there was a very distinctive crack that definitely wasn’t there five minutes ago. And as the boys stood there watching, Prompto in excited anticipation and Noctis in unbridled distress, the cracks on the egg just got larger and larger until a yellow beak poked the surface right at the top. 

Prompto was hopping around and doing silent squealing noises while fanning himself as the chocobo forced its way out of its egg. Noctis wasn’t sure if his own silence was due to the fact that he was actually witnessing this in person, the fact that Prompto somehow managed to actually hatch a chocobo egg, or the fact that he most certainly, without a doubt knew that Prompto was going to weasel him into bringing the chocobo back to his own apartment. The raven can only imagine the very prominent stench that chocobos are capable of and already dreaded his apartments well-being.

“Oh em gee, Noct! Look at the top of his head!” Prompto whispered harshly as he pointed to the newborn chick. The prince could make out just a few black feathers that framed the chicks crown as its beady eyes blinked open and unveiled a pair of sky blue eyes that rivaled none other than Prompto himself. 

“Noctis, oh astrals, look at their feathers! And their eyes! We were basically meant to be its parents! This is a dream come true!” The blonde said as he wrapped his best friend in one of the tightest hugs he could muster. The raven awkwardly returned it as he stared straight at the chocobo chick that kweh’d away for its mother. The prince couldn’t even stop himself from thinking that the chocobo kinda did look a little like the both of them and that just made the entire situation worse.

And to think Noctis didn’t even get to confess his feelings to the blonde like he planned today. They skipped some steps and moved straight into parenthood.


	2. From Rags to Riches I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: From Rags to Riches I. Promtis, T
> 
> By morning the next day, every paper in the country’s newsstand announced how Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, the one and only heir to the throne, was in a homosexual relationship with immigrant and former freelance photographer Prompto Argentum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched a bit of the royal wedding today sue me. 
> 
> So I wanted (NEEDED) to write a Promtis fic due to the fact, SUE ME AGAIN.

Who is Prompto Argentum? 

That was the top Moogle search term of 2015. Back then the search only yielded a Mooglegram account held by a blonde haired, blue eyed, freckled young man who was rumored to be the crown prince of Lucis’ best friend. He took landscape photos, an abnormal amount of selfies, and there was always an over abundance of baby chocobo photos from Wiz’s chocobo ranch. There was also a link to his photography blog that featured some of his best work and it had a small but very loving fanbase. 

But the fanbase noticed that the blog seemed all but abandoned by that summer and his Mooglegram updates seemed to be taking the same toll as fall creeped up. There was a small panic when Halloween rolled around and none of the blondes accounts were updated. This was Prompto’s favorite holiday and usually his Mooglegram was filled to the brim with photos of his festivities, the intricate dishes, and the costume that he choose to adorne for that year. But not even a ‘Happy Halloween!’ post greeted his followers. 

It was causing a small panic amongst Kupo users and a #WheresPrompto hashtag soon began trending by Christmas time of that year. 

The radio silence however was broken by an odd and disheartening post that was released on the eve of the new year. It consisted of of two champagne flutes, a very appetizing strawberry tart sat between them, and the backdrop looked to be taken on a roof that was overlooking the Citadel. 

[PArgentum]: Hey Guys!! I know it’s been a very long while since I’ve updated and I apologize a million times over for not updating my blog. Never fear though, I promise I’m not dead or ran off to live amongst wild chocobos lol. Life has been a bit hectic this year to the point where, after much deliberation, I’ve decided to stop updating my photography blog. 

I know that’s not the best news to hear, especially since I haven’t updated it since February, but for now I have to follow my heart and let it go. I’m pretty sure my mentions are going to blow up once I post this and I’ll try to answer any and all questions that you guys have (so long as they’re respectful) but there’s unfortunately a slim chance to none of me changing my mind. My Mooglegram account will still remain active but unfortunately I don’t see myself updating it as often as I did in the past. 

Once again, I apologize profusely for the very sudden news and I hope you guys have a great and welcoming New Year!

The update caused a mini riot on the internet. Theories and speculations started roaming Kupo within the minutes that the post went up and even people who weren’t aware that Prompto Argentum even existed was suddenly invested in his sudden social media detox. Prompto kept his word and responded to all questions, but the answers raised more questions than answers. 

[MogGirl2324]: O~M~G Prommy noooo!! Your blog was everything!! What do you mean you won’t be updating anymore!?!? Are you going to start a new blog at least?:(

[PArgentum]: Sorry @MogGirl2324 but unfortunately no. I appreciate your continued support for my blog but it’s time for me to move on to a different phase of my life.

[Kknightkween]: ‘a different phase?’ Please elaborate 

[PArgentum] Just making some adjustments in my life that will put my blog on the back burner. I would rather close it out altogether than give you guys subpar content 

[astralsum]: two glasses of champagne?? Whose the lucky gal, Cindy? 

[PArgentum]: LOL that actually legit made me spit out my drink! I told you guys already, Cindy’s just a dear friend. The other glass is for Mr.Chocobean. 

The questions basically continued on like that, each one a little more invasive than the other. But no matter how determined the masses were with finding out the details of the blondes private life, he was stubbornly determined to keep his answers vague and cleverly worded. 

It was a total change up to how the blondes persona usually was; always an open book and not afraid to speak his mind. The fact that he was so adamant about keeping silent threw his fanbase through a complete loop. He’s ran both his personal and professional account for a long while and some devotees of the blonde would passionately argue that this was completely out of character and something was definitely up. The speculations grew wilder and wilder in nature each passing hour of that single post. 

There was even rumors of immigration services revoking Prompto’s visa for a short while, which was disproven almost immediately. Prompto, although not ‘famous’ by the technical term, was still very well known around Lucis and a large area of his supporters always mentioned seeing glimpses of him around Insomnia. It would be extremely hard to miss blonde hair that vibrant in a sea of ravens and brunettes. And Prompto has mentioned in the past of always having to carry his Visa and official Insomnia ID cards since he was almost, always pulled aside and asked for citizenship papers. It was a hassle but he definitely has proven time and time again that he was Lucian; whether it be to racist individuals that trolled his accounts or prejudice police officers just ‘doing their job’. 

But even after that rumor was promptly shut down, several others rose in its place; especially ones concerning his love life. 

Of course his followers jumped on the bandwagon to believing that Prompto got himself a girlfriend to occupy his free time. It was understandable, what with the two flutes of champagne and the romantic evening sky high above one of the most ‘architectural masterpieces known to man’ as Prompto has once said in a random blog post. He would endlessly wax poetic about how romantic the monarchical buildings in Lucis were and complain about how no one would appreciate its beauty in all its splendor with him. So maybe the blonde managed to find that person to do that with? 

Prompto’s fanbase came to that conclusion and decided to wish him all the best in 2016. Although many would have loved to learn of the individual whose managed to capture the blondes interest, they knew better than to pester him any more on the matter. A small section of the fandom was still very adamant that something else had to have been going on, but any naysayers were promptly shut down by the majority that insisted that Prompto deserved to live his life in private if he wished it. The hype surrounding this random, yet well loved blonde photographer was finally dying down. 

And then the news broke in spring 2016. 

A small shopping district that was known for its quiet but wholesome vibes was suddenly a buzz this particular spring morning. There was word that the Regalia, the kings signature black convertible, was spotted a couple of blocks down from the hustle and bustle that made up Main Street. It was rare for a royal vehicle to travel through this area due to the narrowness of the streets, preferring to take the more private residential roads for safer transports of any important figure heads, so to see one of the more prominent vehicles actually parked with a good handful of crownsguard on the lookout, a swarm of paparazzo was quick to swoop in and search every store in the vicinity for either crowns guard members, kingsglaive, or any royal body’s themselves. Their efforts seemed to be fruitless, with all reporters not spotting hide nor hair of anybody worth mentioning that could have been driving the regalia. They were about ready to pack it up until a commotion from a hole in the wall coffee shop caught their attention. 

A preteen girl could be heard speaking in a barely restrained yell as she quickly tried to take a photo of a person leaving the cafe. His voice was a bit panicked as he harshly whispered at the girl to lower her voice and to calm down. His hands were full as he tried to shield his face from the photo, hold his coffee, and shove his hat over his frazzled blonde locks. His other hand was held by another male who was quickly trying to lead them both away from the fanatic girl who was still raving for a selfie. He was moving in measured but quick strides but the damage was already done as all the attention was drawn to the duo, especially their interlocked hands. And that’s when one keen eye noticed a very prominent item that stood out amongst all the chaos. 

The Ring of Lucii was adorned by the male who was trying to quickly make his way through the crowd. The rarely seen Prince of Lucis, Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, was donned in a plain black baseball cap, a face mask, and black shades, clearly trying his hardest to stay out of the public eye, but it was already too late. All it took for everybody to bombard the pair was a single yell from a paparazzo to set everybody, townsfolk and tourist alike, to swarm the pair. 

“It’s Prince Noctis!”

“Prince Noctis, over here please! Just one photo!”

“Prince Noctis is it true that your father's health is rapidly declining? How does it feel to have the pressure of the crown closely closing in on you?”

“Who exactly is this guy your with Prince Noctis?”

“What is your relationship to him? He looks to be Niflheim born.”

“Prince Noctis are you seeing Niff!?” 

“He looks to be that Argentum fellow who was in the papers last year. Prince Noctis are you and Mr. Argentum seeing each other romantically!?”

“What of the Lucis Caelum line!? Are you to be our first homosexual monarch? Will there be no heir to the throne!?”

The questions were hurled from every direction, each one getting ruder and more invasive by the second.

Soon the crownsguard members who were guarding the royal vehicle swooped in to rush the Prince and his rumored boyfriend away from the mob, quickly covering the pair in a thick black veil to shield from any other photos. But the damage was already done. 

By morning the next day, every paper in the country’s newsstand announced how Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, the one and only heir to the throne, was in a homosexual relationship with immigrant and former freelance photographer Prompto Argentum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kupo-> Twitter  
> Mooglegram-> Instagram  
> Moogle-> Google
> 
> I really hoped you guys enjoyed this. It was a very spur of the moment piece that I’m hoping i get back to and do a couple of chapters that lead up to the big wedding. I just love the thought of modern day Promtis stories cause their relationship can be so damn pure and wholesome. but they’re gonna go through obstacles so hang tight and bear with me


	3. From Rags to Riches II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince will be damned if he’ll let any of his narrow minded classmates scare his only friend away. Although it’s only been a couple of hours since the two met Noctis could tell that the blondes place was right by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter honestly started as a random one-shot but I’m just going to interconnect it to the previous chapter and work my way through their relationship up until that point. AKA, Rags to Riches is gonna be a slow build. 
> 
> Also potential trigger warning. There’s some Xenophobic themes in this chapter so please proceed with caution!

The 114th Crown Prince of Lucis has always been considered an abnormality by the general public. 

It wasn’t that he was disliked. The issue lied in the fact that he was a very private person and King Regis made it his priority to respect his sons wishes. So unlike the many generations before Noctis’ own, a lot of his upbringing was kept confined amongst a very small and tight lipped circle. He never spoke to the press and rarely attended any functions with his father, which a lot of the older generation cited as ‘incredibly disrespectful’. He wasn’t well received by many of the elder nobles that were apart of the kings current court but Regis always made it his mission to protect Noctis’ from any of their griefing. 

Given the princes reluctance to disclose any personal information in regards to himself, it struck everybody as odd when he voluntarily decided to attend public school. Of course all the students and faculty members who attended the institution had to sign an NDA while the prince was enrolled there, but it did strike the school board odd that the prince would choose a public institution over a private educator. And throughout all his years attending he always kept to himself. He never did anything out of the ordinary of a normal student, never flaunted his royal status, and went about his school days as any other male his age. 

He was an enigma. Nobody, student and teacher alike, could figure him out. He was outcasted before he can even begin to make anything close to an acquaintance. But Noctis wasn’t worried. He honestly expected the wariness he would receive from his classmates. Either he was perceived as unapproachable due to his naturally quiet nature or they were just too afraid of the repercussions of crossing the crown prince accidentally. 

So Noctis dealt with the solitude. It was a bit lonely but he just chalked it up to another hardship of being born into a royal family and to suffer through it until graduation. He only had two years left. 

But on a random autumn morning during his second year of high school was when everything changed. It was a rare occurrence that Ignis, his royal advisor, was unable to drive him to school that morning. He would usually rouse the prince from his deep slumber himself seeing how Noctis has the uncanny habit of being able to sleep through pretty much anything and everything. But without Ignis there that morning the raven unfortunately slept through his alarm, (all five of them) and had to sprint his way to school if he wanted to make the first bell. Although he knew he would be pardoned if he asked, one of the many perks of being a prince, the last thing he wanted was anyone thinking he was taking advantage of his status. So he made sure to put a little effort into making it into school on time. 

The gate was just within his view when a yell grabbed his attention. It was faint but frantic and accompanied by hurried footfalls. The raven honestly didn’t think the yell was directed towards him and choose to ignore said person. He continued walking up to the entrance, minding his own business, until a sudden blow to his back caused him to stumble. He quickly turned around, entering a defensive position; years of training preparing him for something like this. What he wasn’t prepared for was a startled yell and a random boy waving his hands up in surrender as he took two steps back away from him. Noctis quickly surveyed the other boy and took notice of the identical school uniform he was adorning, although his was less formal than his own. 

He added his own unique flair to his outfit; He was wearing obnoxiously bright blue ankle socks and his slacks were cuffed to bring attention to them. He had a simple chain that crossed over one of his front pockets and a black army belt. His school jacket had some random pins by the right breast pocket. (Noctis was eager to note that one of the pins seemed to resemble the Kings Knight logo) And he wore leather wrist cuffs. All in all, Noctis can honestly say he’s never seen a guy like him around here before. 

But what really caught the princes eyes was the bright coloured hair. That was definitely a rare sight here in Insomnia and it was definitely not a Lucian trait. The last time he’s seen hair this vibrant was when he visited his childhood friend Lunafreya. And she hails from Tenebrae herself. The prince was honestly starstruck staring into the blue eyes of this stranger. 

“H-holy Astrals, you’re the prince!” Well, that knocked him out of his stupor fairly quickly. The prince lowered his hands and let out the most minuscule of sighs. He knew this song and dance. The stranger realizes he’s the prince, they stammer out an apology, and carry on about their day while he’s forced to endure his school days all by his lonesome. The ravens ready to wave off the inevitable apology he expects to hear but he’s once again rendered speechless when he’s suddenly grabbed by both his hands by the blonde and he stares at him with large, watery eyes that rival the sky. 

“Talk about luck! I’m running late on the first day and here I go bumping into the prince of all people! I honestly didn’t think I would get to meet you so quickly, I expected you to be surrounded by crownsguard or something.” The blonde kept rambling while being completely oblivious to Noctis’ lack of input. The raven was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that this random stranger was holding his hands, even though he clearly knew who he was. 

It was refreshing, to say the least. And as the newcomer continued having a conversation with basically himself, Noctis caught himself getting lost in the animatedness that was this random new kid. Until a shrill noise cut through their moment. 

Both boys were startled to hear a loud bell go off, signaling the beginning of homeroom. The blonde quickly stopped his chatting as he hurriedly yanked the prince along into the building, complains about his own lack of attention to the time. The blonde sped walk down the mostly empty corridor with his hand still around the princes wrist. He was either completely oblivious to what was being whispered around them or choose to ignore the hushed voices. 

“Who is that with Prince Noctis? And why is he holding his hand?”

“Did he dye his hair? The deans gonna flay him alive once he sees him.” 

“I think he might be new? But what on earth would the Prince be doing with him is beyond me” 

Noctis couldn’t wait to reach the sanctuary of his classroom if this is where these random conversations were going. And he honestly thought they had a chance to make it before the second bell that signaled class was officially beginning until a deep voice cut through the mostly quiet hallway. 

“Excuse me young man, stop right there.” 

Both Noctis and the new kid stopped in their tracks and turned to see a stern faced, middle aged man walking towards them. Noctis recognized him to be one of the head deans of the school and inwardly groaned. He loved sucking up to the Prince whenever he could and asking him mundane questions throughout the day and it drove him up the wall. He honestly didn’t feel like dealing with the older male at the moment but then Noctis noticed that his gaze wasn’t even on him. It was on the new guy. And Noctis can tell from the stare alone that that this conversation wasn’t going to be a pleasant one.

“Excuse me young man,” The dean looked down at the blonde student with an air of disdain, practically glaring at him through his thick rimmed glasses. “I’m afraid to inform you that you’re out of dress code. No accessories of any kind should be attached to your school jacket, the only type of socks you’re allowed to wear are school issued black polos, and all those leather wristbands must go; they’re a distraction.” He finished in an obnoxiously loud tone. Noctis heard snickers coming from behind him and he clenched the hand that currently wasn’t in the other students grasp. He couldn’t stand all the attention being drawn to them due to the deans own boisterous voice. 

But the new student merely gave him a crooked but forced grin. “Sorry about that sir. Wasn’t aware of the rules unfortunately. I’ll be sure to be in dress code tomor-“

“Also, your hair.” This causes the boy to quickly shut his mouth and look at the dean in mild annoyance. 

“What about my hair?” 

“Are you daft boy?” Noctis could see the twitch of the blondes eyes from his peripheral. “Only natural hair colors on campus. I expect it to be dyed back by tomorrow morning.” 

The boy was quiet for a moment until he let out an irritated sigh. He finally let go of the princes wrist so he can rummage through his backpack for something, grumbling lowly under his breath. Noctis managed to pick up ‘how many times’ and ‘so much for progressive’ but the rest was lost as he finally procured what he was looking for. It seemed to be his student handbook.

“Sorry to break it to you sir,” he didn’t even bother to try to hide his sarcasm. Noctis let a small smirk slip. “But this is my natural hair color. Says it right there on my bio.” The blonde handed his book over, said page already displayed for the dean to look at. He barely gave it a glance as he dropped it to the floor. He continued with his tirade.

“I find this hard to believe. You’re telling me you’re a natural blonde!? Where are you from?” The hushed whispers seemed to be increasing in numbers and volume and Noctis just wanted to crawl under a bridge. All of this was beyond unnecessary. 

“Well if you must know, I’m from Niflheim. Gralea to be exact.”

The whispers hushed and all movement seemed to cease in the hallway as the new student and the dean had their exchange. Noctis knew very well about Niflheim, hell the entire student body and faculty knew about the hostile country. Between their ten year war with Lucis, their own civil war with Tenebrae, and the mere rumors floating around about Gralea itself, it was hard to turn on the TV these days without hearing something about the dictatorship that runs the country. 

But to hear that a student from Gralea was enrolled at a school within the Crown City was staggering information. 

Noctis can practically feel the atmosphere turn even more sour. The deans face scrunched up into something akin to disgust as he blatantly glared down at the blonde student but the teen refused to turn his head elsewhere. He met the deans glare head on, his hands clenched at his sides as he tersely gritted out. “I just want to go to my class sir. I don’t want to cause any problems-“

“Y-you dare-!? You’ve caused plenty enough problems weaseling your way into this country, don’t you think?!” The blonde opened his mouth to retort but the dean was too loud, too angry, to let the blonde voice his argument. Soon the small number of classmates that were witnessing the exchange tripled in size due to the argument that was brewing. “Here you are, breaking all kinds of rules of this prestigious school with your attire, practically running through the halls, And Astrals knows what kind of laws you broke to even get ACCEPTED into this school. And to make matters worse you had the audacity to be touching the prince earlier!” The murmurs from the crowd seemed to grow in volume after that. Noctis could see some students trying to sneakily pull their cameras out and he knew he had to end this quick before it escalated and became a scandal.

“We were just going to class together! I wasn’t doing anything wrong!”

“What makes you think you have the right to even breath the same air as the crown prince, let alone touch him in any sort of capacity? Although I should expect nothing less from any of the savages that hail from Niflheim. Knowing your upbringing, or lack thereof, you probably don’t know any better, Niff scum!” The blondes face darkened and he looked ready to let all hell loose but surprisingly, a third party beat him to it. 

“Enough!” The deep, authoritative voice was alarming enough to cease all noises in the corridor. Everybody’s head swiveled to the source of the yell and was looking at the last person anybody would have thought would interfere in this argument; the Crown Prince himself. 

“I’m honestly disgusted.” The raven started. “This is a public institution. No matter where any of us have came from we should all be treated with the same amount of respect as the next person and I’m honestly sick to my stomach from hearing this exchange. You-“ Noctis looks pointedly at the dean, practically glaring. The dean gulps in fear. “You’re an educator for Astrals sake and yet you speak to a student in such a way? A student who showed you his proper documentation and apologized to you but you continue to degrade and belittle due to what exactly?” The question was clearly rhetorical but the sad excuse of a dean actually tried to make an excuse for himself. 

“P-P-Prince Noctis, you have got to understand my reasoning, I was only looking ou-“ but the prince shut him up before he can whimper out some sorry excuse. 

“Don’t use me as some kind of scapegoat for your xenophobic ideals. I don’t need protecting from the likes of you.” There was a hushed chorus of gasps after that and the dean turned red, most likely due to the humiliation he was suffering from the prince himself. “You’re not a part of the Kingsglaive or Crownsguard to be questioning ANYBODY'S citizenship. Your fear mongering is setting Lucis several years back and I don’t think it has a place here in this school. Don’t be surprised if you’re out of a job tomorrow.” The conversation was clearly over as Noctis turned away from the older man, not even bothering to look back. The dean could just stand there gaping at the raven, maybe hoping that this was some kind of cruel joke. But Noctis wasn’t laughing and the dean realized that there was no changing his mind. He quickly turned around and shuffled down the hallway with his head down, the crowd of students quickly getting out of his way and making a path for him. The Prince was quick to catch the eye of one of the superintendents of the school who was just standing around and watching the ensuing chaos and gestures for him to do something about the mob of students. He quickly hoped to action, not wanting to suffer the same fate as his former colleague. 

“Everybody into their respective classrooms now! This isn’t some kind of theatre, you have classes to attend!” The crowd slowly dispersed around Noctis and the blonde, who refused to look up at any of the wandering eyes that passed him. Noctis couldn’t say he blamed him. 

Eventually the corridor was empty, save for Noctis, the superintendent, and the new kid. The raven walked over to the older male and spoke in a hushed but harsh tone. “Some of the students had their phones out during that whole mess. I’m going to call my father and have some Kingsglaive members on stand by during dismissal. All of their phones are to be checked and then they’ll be released from the school. And if they refuse, then they violated the NDA and can have fun transferring out, along with your former coworker.” The older man nodded profusely as he scurried away to begin preparations on how to handle that. This left Noctis alone with the new guy, finally. 

Although, now that they had the chance to actually speak Noctis had no idea how to start. It was too awkward and every sentence opened he ran through his head sounded too forced. Why couldn’t this be easier or rather, why couldn’t Ignis be here to guide him through this. But the again, knowing Ignis, the blonde would have told him to ‘follow his heart.’ That was always his advice when it came to Noctis attempting to make friends. 

So Noctis decided to do just that. 

“Um, so not all Lucians are as assbackwards as that guy. Just a heads up.”

The raven could practically see the facepalm Ignis would be doing if he heard him say that. But it seemed to work nonetheless. The blonde finally looked up at Noctis and let out a small snort. “Dude, don’t even bother trying to explain that guys shitty behavior. I know he doesn’t speak for all Lucians.” 

“O-oh okay, cool.” Noctis says. He seems to be at a loss of words again until the light catches one of the buttons on the blondes coat. “Sooo, did you hear about that patch coming out for Kings Knight?”

The blonde immediately perked up at this. “Dude you play Kings Knight!?” He exclaimed excitedly. “Alright, you’ve gotta add me. My username is PromptoThechocoBro, don’t ask I was young and dumb.”

After spending a majority of the day in the counsellor's office and changing Prompto’s schedule to align with his, he’s gotten to learn so much about the male in what felt like such a small amount of time. They resumed class like normal after they had their lunch and was subjected to the heated whispers and pointed stares of their fellow classmates. Noctis was used to it by now but he can tell by the way Prompto bit the inside of his cheek or picked at the skin by his fingernails that he wasn’t fairing as well as him in this regard. 

The bell finally sounded for them to leave for the day and Prompto quickly threw his school books into his bag. He tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible as he gathered the rest of his belongings, not wanting to bring any more attention to himself for the foreseeable future, but Noctis wasn’t having any of that. He stood in front of Prompto’s desk, ultimately ruining his chance to make a quick escape, and gave him a rare smile. “So there’s an arcade just down the block from school. I heard they just got the new Justice Monster Game out.” And just like that, Prompto was to his feet and gripping the ravens wrist with both of his hands, giving him that big cheesy smile like from this morning. 

“Dude, I don’t mean to brag, but I’m going to totally destroy you. I hope this doesn’t count as treason or anything cause your ass is about to get served.” Noctis lets out a hearty laugh as he allows himself to get dragged out of the classroom by the blonde. He’s chatting away about all of his lifetime achievements from the games prequel while completely oblivious from the stares and whispers going on around him. But Noctis delivers a glare of his own to anybody who bothered to look at the blonde any type of way.

The prince will be damned if he’ll let any of his narrow minded classmates scare his only friend away. Although it’s only been a couple of hours since the two met Noctis could tell that the blondes place was right by his side.

Noctis eventually came home feeling extremely tired yet oddly rewarded. He honestly just wanted to do nothing more but sleep his stress away but also shoot some more texts to Prompto before drifting away to sleep. He found himself forcing himself awake, having too much fun with having a texting buddy that kept him from his favorite past time. He decided to turn the TV on to try and keep himself awake but what greeted him was less than desirable news.

Unfortunately for him, the superintendent was not as careful as he would have liked and somebody somehow leaked the entire exchange that took place that day to the press. Noctis was now being called a ‘Niff sympathizer’ by several different media outlets. But that he can deal with. He was used to media either slandering him left and right or outwardly ignoring him altogether. It comes with the territory. He decided to just switch it over to some action show that was playing for background noise as he tried to squeeze a couple of rounds of Kings Knight in with Prompto.

His father had come home a couple of hours later, obviously aware of what happened at school that day. He looked worn through and tired but immensely proud of his son. He immediately called for Noctis and wrapped the raven in a gigantic hug, claiming that his mother would have been so proud of him after today and honestly, Noctis can say without a doubt that his meeting Prompto was going to change his life for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, prompts, etc are greatly appreciated :)


	4. Have a Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why complain about a stupid, old, uncomfortable throne when you can take your rightful place upon you’re very own personal throne?” It was cheesy and downright crude and Prompto had a retort ready for his crude boyfriend but that was when he used his opportunity to shove the blonde the rest of the way down on his face and he was at a loss of words again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me a month ago: I’m gonna keep everything rated T cause it’s been a while since I’ve written smut 
> 
> Me 2 hours ago: lol fuck that noise 
> 
> This isn’t edited and probably won’t be edited until the afternoon so I’m sorry for everyone who has to endure typos and errors before than! I have work in two hours but this chapter was very persistent on keeping me up and refusing to let me rest until I posted it

“N-Noct, wait a minute... it’s too m-much” a shaky hand attempted to grab the raven locks of the boy who was currently nestled between his pale thighs. He wanted to at least slow down the onslaught of pleasure that was coursing through his body but the other male was persistent to not let up. He felt the hands that were currently wrapped around each of his thighs tighten as Noctis reinforced his hold and continued lavishing attention to his blonde lover. Prompto’s eyes squeezed shut, his thighs trembling, as Noctis greedily sucked him down to the hilt; his nails leaving crescent shaped marks on his inner thighs as he tightened his grip.

Prompto barely remembered why he was planning to stop his boyfriend from continuing this glorious pleasure. He could barely fathom a thought as he felt Noctis hollow his cheeks and crane his neck to take more of him within his mouth. His breathing was coming in harsh pants and he felt choked from the brutal pace that the prince set for his incessant bobbing. Prompto chanced a look below, squinting open one of his eyes, and felt his cock throb at the sight that greeted him. 

His best friend, his boyfriend, the crown prince of Lucis, was staring up at him, his eyes filled with adoration as he slowly hollowed his cheeks and noisily sucked his way to the tip of the blondes member until only the head was left within the warm confines of his mouth. Prompto’s hips twitched as he tried to shove more of himself down the princes throat but the sudden pressure against his hip bones didn’t allow much movement. The blonde felt a whine bubble up from the back of his throat as Noctis’ tongue swiped against the slit of his cock and moaned at the bead of precum he was awarded with. The prince made a show to audibly swallow what little he had in his mouth and groaned in delight at the taste. 

Prompto wasn’t sure if Noctis was faking the enthusiasm or not but right now he couldn’t honestly say if he cared. Having the other male here, laying down underneath him and showering him in attention and affection, was more than he could have ever asked for. 

His hips jutted out ever so slightly when Noctis started to suckle on the head again in earnest but refused to do anything further. He tried to buck his hips into that sinful mouth, to get back to that punishing pace they were achieving a couple of minutes prior, but Noctis seemed content just laying there lapping at the underside of the blondes cock and massaging his head with his plush lips. Prompto furrowed his brows as he tilted his head downward and pouted at his prince. “You’re doing this on purpose.” It wasn’t a question, more along the lines of an accusation. 

The raven pulled off, much to the blondes disappointment. “Hey, you said to slow down earlier.” He said with a mirthful smirk. “And you know I gotta listen to my princess, lest he gets upset with me.” He made a show to lick his lips, cleaning off any saliva or preccum he may have had on them, while staring straight into Prompto's eyes. The blonde swallowed around the lump in his throat, already losing what little boldness he had a couple of seconds ago.

“I’m not a princess Noct.” The raven scoffs at that and the blonde can somewhat make out the muttering of ‘pillow princess’ under the petulant princes breath. Prompto managed to suppress a small chuckle as he playfully grabbed a handful of the princes hair and forced his head back so he can look at him from a better angle. The raven obnoxiously let out a sultry moan and Prompto couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly at his antics. 

“If I was a princess I could be in the throne room getting the shots I need for our assignment right now but I’m just a lowly commoner.” He said in a self deprecating tone. His grip on the ravens hair loosened until it was just him running his fingers through the silky tresses absentmindedly. “Noctis what am I going to do? I really wanted pictures of the throne for this assignment but what’s the point if I’m not the one taking the photo? No offense, but you don’t have the greatest eye for detail.” 

“Well for one, we’re not going to talk about schoolwork when I’m literally five centimeters away from your dick.” He gave a quick lick to the head causing his blonde lover to shudder slightly. “And two, who cares about that stuffy throne room. It’s so boring in there and that stupid throne is so uncomfortable. No wonder my dad has a bad back.” The blonde missed the look of deviousness that adorned his boyfriend's face as he stared longingly at the other boys nether regions that was poised oh so enticingly right in his face. It gave him the perfect idea.

Prompto tries to stifle a grin as Noctis shuffles about beneath him. He knew his boyfriend was trying to make him feel better after the events from today and he appreciates it dearly, but that doesn’t suddenly make their assignment disappear. The blonde would have continued to voice his concerns over their homework but a sudden shift caused by Noctis had the blonde lost for words at his new, albeit embarrassing position.

Instead of straddling the ravens chest like he was earlier, the prince forcibly moved the blonde upwards until he was practically sitting on the princes face. Prompto hurriedly raised himself up on his knees, not wanting to crush the other male, but Noctis arms slithered their way back around the plush thighs that was encompassing his face and held them in a fierce grip. 

“And lastly,-“ the Prompto stared down at Noctis the best that he could in his position. The blondes cock partially obscuring the princes faces and his lower half completely covering everything from the nose down. Prompto shuddered at the feeling of the princes warm breath teasing his entrance And taint. “Why complain about a stupid, old, uncomfortable throne when you can take your rightful place upon you’re very own personal throne?” It was cheesy and downright crude and Prompto had a retort ready for his crude boyfriend but that was when he used his opportunity to shove the blonde the rest of the way down on his face and he was at a loss of words again. 

“F-fuuuc- Noctis!” The raved inwardly smirked as the blonde lost himself to the pleasure. He lapped at the tight ring of muscle relentlessly, feeling it twitch against his tongue before sucking harshly, earning himself a full body shudder from the body above him. He continued delivering nips and sucks on the other teens entrance while savoring the hitched breaths and trail of moans coming from his blonde lover. He stopped over the puffy rim minutely and breathed over it, watching it twitch from the added attention. He felt the blonde stiffen as he waited to see what his lover would do next, his breath still coming in short and strained. 

Prompto felt like he was coming apart at the seams. He tried his hardest to refrain from jerking his body, in fear of hurting the teen beneath him, but the pleasure that was shooting up his spine was unforgiving. When all movement ceased from down below and Prompto realized Noctis stopped moving he let out an exasperated moan. “Noct...” 

“Am I a good enough throne for you Prom?” The ravens warm breath ghosted over the sensitive rim as he chuckled. “Are you going to use me? Gonna ride my tongue until you cum?” The blondes bottom lip trembled as he felt his cock twitch. The raven knew his voice was enough to get him close enough to the edge that he seeked to topple over soon. 

“Noctis please....” The blonde reached one of his shaky hands into the princes hair and attempted to guide him closer to his greedy entrance but Noctis was steadfast. 

“You know how this game goes Prompto.” The blonde groaned, tears of frustration forming at the corners of his eyes. “You gotta tell me what you want Prom. How am I supposed to know if you don’t tell me?” The raven laid head back on the bed, moving his tempting mouth away from Prompto’s need. The blonde wanted to scream as he noticed his prince just laying beneath him now, his eyes going from his face to his hard cock that still continued to stand at attention. He still had the same shift eating grin he had previously as he waited.

“Noctis please let me come.” The blonde whimpered out. The raven made a show of making a humming noise, as though he was actually thinking about an answer, and said no. Prompto groaned. 

“You can do better than that Prom. Maybe you need some...incentive.” Prompto didn’t have to wonder what that meant for long before Noctis trailed both his hands up the teens body, past his aching cock, past his navel, past his abdomen, and landing open palmed against the blondes pectorals. Prompto whimpered as Noctis looked deep into his eyes as he circled his soft pink nipples. 

“C’mon Prompto. Be good for me.” 

“N-Noct please..I want..” his breath hitched as Noctis fingernails grazed the skin closest to his nipple without actually touching the nub. “I want...I wanna cum. Can I please cum?” 

“Hmmm better.” The blonde let out a desperate moan as Noctis suddenly pinched both nipples within his thumb and forefinger and tugged. “How do you wanna cum Prom?” 

“Please Noct!” He could barely focus on his words as the tugging got harsher. He shuddered when he released his nipples suddenly.

“That doesn’t answer my question Prompto.” The blondes moans started back up at a higher octave as Noctis started flicking the nubs back and forth relentlessly, not willing to slow down for the blonde to catch his breath. “How do you want to come Prom. Do you think I can bring you to orgasm from just your nipples? Your cocks drooling enough so I bet it’s possible.” Prompto spared a quick look to his hard member and true to his word it was leaking profusely, dripping precome onto the princes nose and mouth. The blonde couldn’t help the copious drop that trickled on the bridge of the princes face just from the mere sight of him covered in his spunk. 

“Do you want me to suck you dry Prom? You wanna shoot your load down my throat or across my face? Wanna see your prince filthy and willing?” Prompto's breath was coming out in ragged pants. He felt like he was drowning in pleasure. That the only thing that existed in the world right now was only Noctis. 

“Or...” fuck, Prompto knew that tone of voice. “Do you still want my tongue? Do you want to ride my tongue like I suggested earlier?” 

“Yesyesyesyesyes, p-please!” Prompto gave up what little pride he had left. He let out a sharp hiss that dissolved into a drawn out moan from Noctis suddenly pinching his nipples again. 

“Say it correctly Prom.” The blonde whines but did as he was told. 

“P-please Noct, please let me ride your tongue.” The raven let out his own groan from hearing his boyfriend beg for it. “Make me nice and w-wet so I can just slide down onto your cock afterwards. Fuck Noctis, please-“ the raven didn’t need to hear anymore as he hoisted the blonde back into position, his tongue getting to work immediately. Prompto could barely form a coherent thought as he felt Noct’s tongue thrust past the tight ring of muscle and rub along his walls and continue to plunge itself within his willing body. He grinded his hips down, seeking out more of that delicious friction and wet heat. His nipples continued to be tweaked and pinched, the sensations going straight to his leaking cock. Prompto felt one of the princes hands leave his chest and grip the base of his penis and stroke up and he was basically gone. 

Prompto yelped before screaming Noctis name and slamming his hips down upon the tongue that was still plunging itself within his sloppy opening. His cock jerked within Noctis grip before climaxing, most of it getting in the ravens hair and some of it hitting the upholstered headboard. He felt a warm substance hit his lower back but paid no heed to it as the afterglow of his orgasm consumed him. He slumped down and took deep breaths as he attempted to gather his bearings, his body still quaking from the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

After a minute or two he felt an incessant tapping against his thigh and quickly shot up, completely forgetting that Noctis was beneath him. 

“Fuck, dude! Why didn’t you tell me you couldn’t brea-oh” Prompto looked at his boyfriend who was currently in a daze himself from his own explosive orgasm. It seemed while Prompto was enjoying his own little death Noctis managed to rub one out himself while being smothered by the blondes thighs. The raven turned his head to the side and gave his boyfriend a lazy smirk. 

“So princess, how’d you like you’re ride?”


	5. Kinktober 1: Promnis, OT4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis knew his two other lovers will see to his needs and loved them dearly for not leaving him to suffer like Prompto did. And as much as Ignis loved Prompto dearly he had to be punished for that little trick he played and he’ll see to it that he gets his just desserts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Kinktober lovelies~

Ignis doesn’t remember the last time he’s had such a pleasant dream. Although he couldn’t remember the exact specifics of it, the pleasant thrum of bliss coursing through his body spoke for itself. He was just on the cusp of the dreamscape and reality and was tempted to take a page out of Noctis book and laze about this morning, keen on keeping this feeling of euphoria within him but he knew better than to succumb to laziness. Ignis could even feel it through the haze of his lethargy as he struggled to collect himself from the slumber that still lingered within his body. But overriding that feeling of drowsiness was that warmth that continued to course throughout him and refused to let him succumb to his sleepiness. The aftershocks of his dream seemed to be insistent on keeping Ignis hostage. 

But then Ignis realized he wasn’t dreaming. That that pleasure was very real and not a figment of his imagination.

It was a nice, building pressure that was increasing steadily around his groin. Not too fast but also not teasingly slow, as though it was determined to drive Ignis mad unless he did something about it himself. He could feel his hips canting into that feeling, determined to have it deeper, tighter, as though he can lose himself in the sensation and fall over that cliff that he was on the cusp of reaching. 

But then all at once it stopped; the pleasure, the warmth, everything. Just a dull pressure was in its place that stopped Ignis from seeing that edge he was so desperately determined to tip off of. Ignis could feel that sweet release dull back to a sense of longing and want. He groaned from the back of his throat out of frustration and found himself waking up completely, much to his dismay. 

The ashen blonde cracked his eyes open and was met with the soft glow of the early morning sun peeking through the thick lining of the tent. It was promising to be a good day for the group to head out early and began their morning productively. He blinked a bit to get acclimated to the difference in lighting but shut them just as quickly as the same pleasurable feeling from before started to course through his body at an alarmingly faster rate. 

It was maddening. The pressure had increase ten fold as a wet warmth surrounded his cock. He could hear a muffled slurping as his cock was was continuously plunged down a very willing throat. Ignis hips seemed to have a mind of its own as he found himself thrusting into the familiar heat, the noises coming from underneath his tarp urging him on. The overeager mouth trailed up, leaving just the tip encompassed in that sweltering pleasure. Ignis gasped as he felt a suckling right on the head of his member, plush lips massaging the mushroom like head and the tip of a tongue teasing the slit, urging precum to run inside a greedy mouth. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, Ignis looked down his body to see a lump underneath his sleeping bag that was nestled in between his spread legs. Another throb of pleasure quickly shot through his body as the lump shifted and a suckling sound could be heard throughout the quietness of the tent. The brunette shuddered as a ripple of pleasure coursed through him as he felt the figure start stroking his cock earnestly. He could feel those sinful lips trace past his cock and hover right over his balls, a teasing tongue flicking one cutely. Ignis could feel his dick jump in the other males firm grip and heard a faint giggle before both his balls was sucked into that pleasurable warmth. 

Ignis could feel himself slipping deeper into the throes of pleasure but he bit his lip, refusing to give whoever was doing this the satisfaction. He always prided himself on being the more composed one of their little ragtag group, always making his lovers moan from his ministrations and seeing their toes curl in ecstasy. He loved watching them work for his attention, making them put effort into drawing pleasure out of him. It was just fun to see how their eyes would light up when Ignis finally rewarded them with a moan of his own or him showering them in praise from a job well done.

But this? This was downright cheating. Catching him while he was asleep and vulnerable and playing him like a fiddle. They would pay dearly. 

Although he was lacking his glasses he can clearly make out two heads of darker toned hair to the left of him, still peacefully slumbering. Which means the perpetrator that wanted to see Ignis undone at the seams was none other than the youngest in the group, Prompto. 

How positively out of character for him. Usually he’s so reserved. It took forever for Noctis to assure Prompto that he was very much welcomed in this relationship and even longer for the group to get intimate with him. He never took the lead like this before. Ignis wasn’t sure if he was upset or proud now. But to keep up appearance Ignis decided to stick to the former. 

The brunette knew he had to rein in control somehow, before Prompto got the better of him again. Astrals know how long the younger male was up to this but Ignis was already edged once and he’ll be damned if he gave the blonde another chance to do it again. Ignis started to reach down into the sleeping bag to grasp onto his partners hair but before he could get a good hold onto the locks, slender fingers wrapped around his wrist and forced his hand down next to his thigh, preventing movement. The warmth that was surrounding his cock let up and after a bit of shuffling, a flash of blonde hair emerged from inside the sleeping bag. Prompto smiled at Ignis as he straddled the advisors strong thighs, purposely trailing his buttocks against the hardened, red member.

“Morning Iggy.” Prompto said in a hushed whisper, not wanting to wake the other two occupants in the tent. Ignis gave the blonde a slight glare, forcing out a strained greeting, as Prompto continued to grind his (pleasantly) unclothed ass against his erection. He stared down at Ignis as he canted his hips, expertly slotting Ignis dick in between his cheeks and slipping the member up until the tip was just barely poking the blondes surprisingly loose entrance. Prompto’s smirk turned positively evil as he felt Ignis try to thrust his way inside but moved just at the last second. 

“Oh Iggy, that’s not how this works.” The blonde said as he walked his middle and index finger up the brunettes clothed chest, his eyes downcast in a sultry smolder. His fingers trailed teasingly past his throat and up to the thin, but soft lips of the advisor. He let his index finger trace his bottom lip and sighed as Ignis gladly took the younger males finger within his warm mouth, sucking eagerly on what Prompto offered him. He could play along for now. It was just a matter of time. 

Prompto could feel the heat radiating off of his face as he watched Ignis continue to suck and nibble on his finger. How he wished it was some other part that was he was thrusting down Ignis willing throat but he had plans that he intended to stick to. His own pleasure can be put off for now but he’s still allowed himself to play a little bit, inserting his middle and ring finger inside the advisors mouth, which he eagerly accepted. The image of Ignis’ mouth stretched around the three digits, his hair loose and disheveled, and a healthy flush lingering across his face was undoing Prompto by the minute. He could feel his own member leaking and making a mess of Ignis sleep shirt but he couldn’t get enough. Ignis was always so put together and composed so to see him so uncouth, his eyes glazed over in lust as he stared at the blonde heatedly was enough to have Prompto on the edge and overeager. He continued to rub against that sinful tongue as he grinded his ass against the brunettes erection, smearing precum against the inside of his cheeks and making the space sloppier but smoother to buck into. 

“Fuck Iggy,” Prompto groaned out as Ignis cockheaed nearly breached his stretched opening. “I never really understood how you can find taking control so rewarding but seeing your face right now, I’m starting to see the appeal.” The blonde removed his fingers from the warm carven that was Ignis mouth and reached behind himself, taking Ignis member into his damp hand. He bit his lip as he inserted his straining erection until just the tip was inside. He let loose a small chuckle as he saw the advisor bite his own lip and clench his fist, refusing to give the blonde the satisfaction. 

“That’s no good Iggy. You always told me it’s no good to hold in your moans.” Ignis glared as he watched Prompto take that same hand that was covered in saliva circle around his own cock and stroke it teasingly as he let out an obnoxiously loud moan. He continued jerking off and fucking himself leisurely on the brunettes cock, a whispered mantra of the other males name falling from his lips as he tipped his head back in pleasure. The advisor could feel that knot within his lower body that’s been teased relentlessly for the past hour so begin to tighten once more. It would be so easy to just thrust further into the blonde or place his hands on that narrow waist of his and force himself deeper but he was too enraptured by this rare sight of Prompto being so open with him sexually. It was positively invigorating. 

“F-fuck Iggy, I don’t know how long I’m going to last...” 

“Are you going to come soon, dear?” Prompto’s head jerked forward at the sound of Ignis voice, the hand on his leaking prick slowing down. 

“You would like that wouldn’t you?” The blonde said with a slight upturn of his lips. The advisor was briefly reminded of Noctis from the smugness that was radiating off of the blonde. 

“I would like to know what bought this on to be quite frank.” Ignis said with a quirked eyebrow. Prompto stopped thrusting upon the brunettes hardness, much to Ignis dislike, but continued stroking his cock at a leisure pace. Ignis’ cock was trapped in the warm channel that was Prompto’s ass and the blonde smirked as he saw him clench his teeth, a subtle shifting of the older males hips as he tried to get some friction going on. 

“Ignis I just wanted to play! Is that so wrong?” Prompto asked innocently. “You, Noct, and Gladio always tease me and I just want in on the fun.” Before Ignis knew it, Prompto’s other hand was back at his mouth again and forcing his index and middle finger inside, thrusting them deep and quick. 

“It worked out so smoothly too. I knew you had a late night and expected you to be out like a light by 2AM. And Noct and Gladdy over there-“ he briefly turned his head to the other side of the tent and chucked. “They could sleep during an Anak stampede. I knew they wouldn’t be trouble. I wanted you all. To. My. Self.” He punctuated every word with a thrust of his fingers, breaching further and further down the brunettes throat. 

“I had so many ideas Iggy...” the blonde yanked his fingers out suddenly and trailed the wet digits around one of his pink nipples. His eyes slipped closed as he circled the areola before pinching and twisting the sensitive nub. “At first, I thought maybe I should tie you up and sit on your face. Really go to town on that fucking tongue of yours but I realized that might have woken the others up with so much movement. And Astrals know I can’t keep my mouth shut when you eat me out Iggy. It’s a sin what you can do with your tongue.” 

His breathing picked up pace as his finger played with his slit, smearing precum all around the head of his cock and stroking quicker than before. “I-Iggy..fuck I wanna come.” 

The brunette couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, even through the pleasurable torture Prompto was putting him through. “Are you still going to ask me for permission love? Even though you’re the one in charge?”

Prompto’s bottom lip quivered as he tried to think up a witty retort but it was all too much. He’s been at this for awhile, and between prepping his body, teasing Ignis, and the feeling of power rushing through his body, the blonde could feel himself ready to release. The feeling of Ignis member sheathed within him is leaving such a pleasant feeling of fullness and the blessed curve of it had it pressing right onto his prostate. The smallest of shifts caused the head of his cock to poke relentlessly against it and Prompto would swear he could see stars behind his eyelids. The pressure was building to be too much for him, his thighs shaking as he bit his lip to hold in the moan he so desperately wanted to let out. He cracked his eyes open just in time to see Ignis peering deep into his own as he smirked. “Come for me Prompto.” 

The blonde couldn’t contain it, he came with a shout of Ignis name, his lower half twitching as grinded back on Ignis member that was still trapped inside him. Ignis gritted his teeth as he felt his dick get clenched in that vice like grip as Prompto came down from his high. He clenched his fingers in the tarp below to try and hold off on coming inside the blonde just yet. 

Prompto stroked himself through his orgasm, strings of cum splattering his hand, Ignis abdomen, and his stomach and Prompto couldn’t be prouder. He brought his soiled fingers up to the advisors mouth, tracing the cum soaked finger against his lips but yanking them away before Ignis can try and place his mouth around the dirtied digits. He made sure Ignis was watching as he shoved his own fingers into his mouth and moaned around them as he cleaned himself off. Ignis cocked an eyebrow at the display and licked his own lips at the sight, his tongue tracing slowly over what little Prompto left there. The blonde couldn’t help but follow the tongues path with his eyes. 

He released his fingers with a pop and gave the brunette a cocky smirk. “Well that was fun, wasn’t it Iggy?” 

The brunette let out a hoarse chuckle, his own throbbing need that was still nestled within Prompto making itself still know as Ignis thrusted up suggestively. “Well yes Prompto, it was positively splendid.” He finally raised one of his hands up to the blonde, caressing the blondes cheek with the back of his hand as he stared lovingly into those bright lavender eyes. “I can’t wait to see what else you have in store for me.” 

Prompto smirked as he took the advisors hand in his and laced their fingers together. He touched his lips against the back of his hand before releasing it and moving forward, releasing the advisors erection from within himself. He leaned down ever so slowly, his lips hovering right over Ignis ear as he traced the cartilage with his tongue and was rewarded with a salacious moan. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

And then he was gone. As though he vanished from thin air. He would think Prompto magically learned how to warp somehow if the blue sparks were actually present. All Ignis could do was stare dumbly at the ceiling of the tent, his right arm still raised from where it was previously caressing Prompto’s soft cheek. He hesitantly called out the blondes name and was met with snickers to the left of him that seemed to be coming from none other than Gladio and Noctis themselves. 

“Holy shit Iggy, I think you just got played.” Noctis said from his perch on Gladios side. The pair was both turned towards the advisor, Gladiolus laying on his side and Noctis draped over him, and Ignis has to wonder how long they’ve been watching the spectacle that occurred right beside them. 

“Sheesh, who knew little guy had it in him.” Gladio said with his own chuckle. His eyes lingered from Ignis’ flabbergasted face and trailed down the lithe and muscular form before landing on the erection that laid against the dirty blondes lower abdomen. “Dude totally made you his bitch Iggy.” 

Ignis head snapped over to the pair, his eyes narrowed in clear frustration. “Gladiolus you seem to have a lot of lip this morning, how about you put it to better use.” It was definitely not the advisor asking but luckily for Ignis, after that display, Gladio was definitely up and raring to go. He crawled over to the advisor and placed a brief kiss on his temple before moving down his body and swallowing him down in one go. The lighter brunette groaned as he carded his fingers through that thick mane that was Gladio’s hair and reached his other hand out in Noctis direction. 

“Aw, don’t worry Iggy we’ll take good care of you.” Noctis said as he settled himself against his side and traced teasing kisses up his neck until he reached Ignis lips and immediately opening up for his advisor, relishing in the feeling of Ignis nipping and sucking on his tongue. 

Ignis knew his two other lovers will see to his needs and loved them dearly for not leaving him to suffer like Prompto did. And as much as Ignis loved Prompto dearly he had to be punished for that little trick he played and he’ll see to it that he gets his just desserts.


	6. The Prince, The Pauper, and the Chocobo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie Lucis Caelum-Argentum has only blessed the Princes household for about a week and yet the Raven was 99.9% sure that the smell of Chocobo feces was forever imprinted into the carpeting of his guest bedroom.
> 
> At least he gets a cute blonde to share his bed with.

It’s been about a week since the birth of Reggie Lucis Caelum-Argentum. And what a very tedious week it’s been. 

 

(Let it be known that Noctis had  _ absolutely  _ no say in the chocobo chicks name. Yet somehow he was forced to surrender his surname on the makeshift birth certificate Prompto scrounge up)

 

The raven was used to always having a full schedule due to his royal status and usually he goes about his day with the most  _ miniscule  _ of complaints to his advisor. The repetitiveness of his life, although sometimes lackluster and left much to be desired, meant that there was never any reason to keep on his toes. His itenary was always planned a week in advance, his meal plans set up the night before, and his school uniforms were always pressed, ironed, and ready to slip on first thing in the morning. 

 

He’s lived a very linear life thus far. 

 

And then he met Prompto. 

 

Prompto, who enables him to stay up until god awful hours into the night to finish a boss battle.  

 

Prompto, who makes studying for midterms just a little bit more bearable when he’s sitting next to him and noisily voices his hatred for the Pythagorean theory. 

 

Prompto, who somehow managed to strongarm him into housing a newborn chocobo in his guest bedroom while they both play house to said animal. 

 

And why exactly would the Crown Prince of Lucis agree to housing a wild, untamed bird in his own royal quarters? Because Noctis is completely and utterly head over heels for his best friend. And he would move planets, fight the astrals, and take on the entire Niff army by himself to keep him smiling. When it came to his best friend, there was probably nothing on this universe that would stop him from keeping a smile on his face. 

 

And then reality finally hit the raven. He was so busy fantasizing about playing house with the blonde that he unfortunately did not account on the rage of his incredibly meticulous advisor. Ignis liked order and balance. He preferred clear and pure spaces and quiet atmospheres. Everything must be balanced within a ten foot radius for Ignis to keep a leveled head and operate at one hundred percent efficiency. 

 

Ignis made sure that every inch of the princes apartment was kept clean and orderly. No shelf went undusted and every corner was vacuumed so long as Ignis had a say about it. And as overbearing as his advisor was, Noctis legitimately enjoyed his company and wouldn’t have this arrangement any other way. The raven tended to be a grade A slob but with the bespectacled man coming by so often his place was always habitable. 

 

Except for now. When he had a molting, shitting, noisy bird freeloading in his apartment. The raven had somehow managed to keep Ignis at bay for a majority of the first week, citing how he was ‘a growing teenage boy and needed  _ privacy  _ but that could only last for so long until the brunette began to get suspicious. Noctis was hoping to buy himself a little bit more time, at least another week or a few days but the text exchange they shared this morning left the raven hyperventilating and panicking as he thought up every excuse in the book to avoid this entire conversation.

 

**Ignis:** _ Highness, are you up?  _

 

**Noctis:** _ Ugh i guess? what are the chances of you letting me skip today?  _

 

**Ignis:** _ Slim to none, I’m afraid. Please see to it that you’re presentable in the next half hour; I’ll be in shortly to prepare your breakfast before heading to school  _

 

**Noctis:** _ NO! _

 

**Ignis:** _?? _

 

**Noctis:** _ i mean you dont have to do that, i can manage. I have cereal and some breakfast bars here  _

 

**Ignis:** _ Noctis you need to have a breakfast that has some kind of nutritional value.  _

 

**Ignis:** _ A piping, hot breakfast will surely have you energized and raring to go as opposed to a dreary bowl of soggy, sweetened corn puffs.  _

 

**Noctis:** _ well Prom is here so I’ll have him throw something together  _

 

**Noctis:** _ six knows he’s more capable in the kitchen than I would be  _

 

**Ignis:** _ Prompto is there with you?  _

 

**Noctis:** _ um yeah? He stayed the night.  _

 

**Ignis:** ....

 

**Ignis:** _ Highness, is there anything you would like to tell me?  _

 

**Noctis:** _ what? No not really. Why _

 

**Ignis:** _Well, it’s come to my attention that Prompto has been staying frequent nights at you place. And you know that I value your privacy Noctis, as a good friend, but as your advisor I’m.....wary of this development._

 

**Ignis:** _ Especially concerning your feelings for him.  _

 

**Noctis:** _ IGGY WTF NO  _

 

**Noctis:** _ WERE NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION RN OMG  _

 

**Noctis:** _ nothing is going on between me and prompto I promise. He stayed the night cause we got caught up playing kings knight _

 

**Ignis:** _ Funny. I thought you would say that.  _

 

***Screenshot attached***

 

**Ignis:** _ I happened to have some free time last night and decided to see if you both were up for playing some maps but it appeared that you two haven’t been online for about a week. Fancy that.  _

 

**Ignis:** _ Would you like to try again Noct?  _

 

**Noctis:** _...... _

 

**Ignis:** _ Also, I checked in with the front gate the other day and they happened to tell me that you have been entering and leaving the building with Prompto in tow for the past week as well. Oddly enough, Prompto never seemed to leave from your residence to go home at all this week.  _

 

**Noctis:** _ Ignis I can explain  _

 

**Ignis:** _ if it’s going to be another excuse Noctis, I would rather you contemplate your next text thoroughly. _

 

**Ignis:** _ You’re being far too careless as of late.  _

 

**Ignis:** _ I understand that it’s frustrating being the prince and feeling limited due to your lifestyle but that is not an excuse for your recklessness. One minor slip up is all the paparazzi need to pounce on you and Prompto like the savages they are _

 

**Ignis:** _ And maybe you feel like you need to rush through the motions right now. You’re young, virile, and full of hormones that you feel need immediate release. But you must fight those urges for the sake of the crown, Noctis! _

 

**Noctis:** _ IGGY JFC PLS STOP  _

 

**Noctis:** _ IT ISNT LIKE THAT AT ALL PLS STOP TEXTING AS THOUGH ME AND PROMPTO ARE HUMPING LIKE RABBITS _

 

**Noctis:** _ he’s just been over more often cause he’s lonely I guess. I’d feel bad if I left him to wallow in his stuffy apartment when I have a perfectly good guest room _

 

**Ignis:** _ No offense Noctis, but I find that excuse hard to believe.  _

 

**Ignis:** _ You’ve already been caught in two lies. It’ll be easier just to admit to it before I’m forced to take drastic measures to rectify this problem.  _

 

**Noctis:** _ jfc what the hell do I have to do to avoid us having this conversation ever again and have you off of my back about this  _

 

**Noctis:** _ me and prompto are not dating. We’re not fucking. We’re not doing anything remotely close to any of that. What do I have to do to prove this specs?  _

 

**Ignis:** _ Let me come over tonight.  _

 

**Ignis:** _ Believe it or not, I actually enjoy my job prince. Cooking is one of my hobbies and being able to provide for you keeps me content. I also enjoy coming to your house after school and discussing frivolous topics with you and Prompto so it does sadden me that you’ve been avoiding me as of late. _

 

**Ignis:** _ I completely understand your need for privacy. And I promise to take a step back in the future so you have room to breathe a bit but please understand that I’m your advisor, first and foremost. I have to make sure you’re not doing anything that can threaten your position or your fathers.  _

 

**Ignis:** _ Or rather, I must make sure if you are doing any of those things, that you do not leave an obvious trail. That is where I come in as a friend. I would never prevent you and Prompto apart by force. Especially with how long you’ve been pining after him.  _

 

**Noctis:** _ goddamit Iggy, that last paragraph was totally unnecessary ugh _

 

**Noctis:** _ but yeah sorry about kind of kicking you out of my place. It’s honestly nothing that you’re thinking. Me and Prom are just handling an... assignment of sorts  _

 

**Noctis:** _ but you’re definitely invited to come over sometime this week. We’re both tired of convenience store lunches by now. We can use your 5 star meals _

 

**Ignis:** _ Excellent. I’ll be over by 5PM tomorrow. Please be sure to answer the door for me swiftly and promptly or else I’ll have Gladio rip it off its hinges.  _

 

**Noctis:** _ W H A T _

 

And that’s how the prince and Prompto found themselves scrambling the night before trying to spruce the place up before the bespectacled man's arrival. Because Ignis was going to be at his penthouse in less than 24 hours and the place was literally trashed from the ceiling to the hardwood floors. Noctis knew he can only keep the ashen brunette male from his living quarters for so long before Gladiolus monstrous strength came into play and his door was yanked from the innocent hinges, but the prince was at his wits end. 

 

The guest room was trashed beyond repair. The bedding was ripped to shreds, along with the curtains and any unfortunate article of clothing that was left in there overnight. The stench of the room was a terrible blend of chocobo feces and sylkis greens, which smelt oddly like steamed broccoli, and was also the reason why Noctis couldn’t even feed the damn bird in the first place without gagging. The carpeting was torn through due to Reggie’s kneading and pulling at it with his ever sharpening nails and there were feathers littered all across the room as the chick continued to grow and lose his baby feathers as the days go by. The room was beyond salvaging at this point. 

 

And to think Prompto initially insisted on staying with Reggie inside the guest room; claiming that a ‘mama bird is essential to the chicks development and growth’ but Noctis was hearing none of that for multiple reasons. With how the spare room looked now, if the blonde had stayed in there with the chocobo than he would have become bird food by the second day, without a doubt. It took Noctis forever to convince Prompto that the baby bird would be fine without his coddling and the blonde eventually, albeit reluctantly, decided that he’ll be staying on the princes sofa; ever gracious enough to even spend multiple evenings out of the week in the princely estate. 

  
  


But after the first few days of the blonde complaining about a kink in his neck, the raven decided that his best friend didn’t deserve to be subjected to his shitty couch. (Sorry Iggy) So out of the goodness of the ravens heart he graciously offered to share his bed with the blonde not realizing how much of a bad idea that was in the long run. 

 

The initial offering had nothing but pure intentions for the blondes well being. No ulterior motives at all. But on that first night together when Noctis found himself lounging on his bed, one hand in a bag of chips and the other scrolling idly on his phone, not a care in the world as he waited for his blonde companion to finish up in the bathroom so he can officially retire for the night, was when Noctis realized how much of a terrible idea this was. 

 

It was when Prompto emerged from the prince's private bathroom that Noctis realized that maybe inviting his best friend/crush/prime spank bank source into his room, let alone  _ sharing a bed _ , wasn’t the wisest thing he’s done in his teenage years. The blonde emerged in nothing but a low hanging towel around his waist, his cheeks flushed from the steam and his hair flattened and framing his angular face due to the water from his shower. 

 

And Noctis couldn’t help himself. He rarely had opportunities such as these to roam Prompto’s barely clothed frame; from his freckled, flushed cheeks, to his taut abdomen, to the stretch marks that were slightly hidden by the  _ smallest  _ towel the prince had to have owned, (seriously it’s like the blonde purposefully choose the skimpiest cover up out of his linen closet) to the freckled, slightly plump thighs and back up to the lavender eyes that caught him in the act of shamelessly checking him out. The raven quickly looked back at his cell in hand and crammed some potato chips in his mouth to avoid any awkward conversations this situation might create. 

 

The blonde continued to look at the flustered raven for a few seconds before speaking. “Hey Noct, I still needs some clothes to sleep in dude.” Noctis grumbled his response around a mouth full of chips and pointed a salt covered digit in the direction of his wardrobe. Prompto walked over to the directed area, the raven's eyes trailing his movement inconspicuously. Maybe it was due to the dimness of the lights but Noctis could swear that the blonde was making a show of it, sauntering over to his destination with a cock of hips as he walked. The raven was enraptured with the confidence that seemed to be radiating off of Prompto and continued to stare as the blonde stood in front of the dresser and rifled through the contents, looking for suitable sleepwear. He was muttering about finding that one pair of sweatpants that he wore the last time he spent the night and how comfy they were. He seemed to be oddly determined on that particular article of clothing too as he continued to open drawer after drawer and yielding no results. 

 

As Prompto looked in the dressers determinedly, Noctis keen eye seemed to spot another aspect of Prompto that caught his interest. The skimpy towel that covered the blondes private’s was tied together at the side of his hip. And every movement, every shift that the blonde made, Noctis can see the knot losing its hold quite drastically. And as Prompto reached the second to last drawer, which caused him to crouch slightly, the cloth strained even more due to the new position it was being forced into. Noctis can practically see the treasure trove that was hiding beneath the skimpy white cotton towel and one accidental movement, one wrong move, and Noctis will be feel as though he was blessed by the astral themselves. 

 

Too bad for the raven that he was so enraptured with playing the waiting game with a towel that when Prompto suddenly yanked his favorite pair of pants from the drawer with a triumphant yell, Noctis was caught so off guard that he found himself tumbling face first into the plush carpet on his floor. His startled yelp and the resounding thud caused prompto to turn around sharply to observe what was happening behind him and he stared at the befallen prince. Prompto began to walk towards his downed friend to help but a quick hand shot up and stopped him in his tracks.

 

“I’m fine!”

 

“Wha-? But Noctis, your nose!” The blonde said hurriedly as he rushed over to the princes side. “Move your hand, let me see-“

 

“N-no!” The ravens voice was muffled as he spoke around the pressure he was applying to his nose. Noctis was pretty sure if his grip faltered from his nostrils, he’ll ruin the carpet and give Ignis another thing to nag him about. “I’m alright! I-I’m just going to run to the bathroom and take care of it.” The raven said as he shot up and raced over to his private bath, his head down and eyes squeezed shut so he wouldn’t have to bear witness to Prompto’s reaction to him being the ultimate loser. He didn’t even bother to wait for a response from the blind before slamming the door and locking it behind himself. He hobbled over to sink and looked at his pitiful reflection staring back at him with the same defeated look on his features. His nose was terribly bruised and was probably gonna stay that way for a couple of days. (Curse his need for a platform bed) His cheeks were a blotchy, angry red hue, either from the impact of the fall or the embarrassment of Prompto seeing him in this state, he honestly couldn’t tell. His eyes were watering and tears were sure to fall over any minute now. It wasn’t the worst injury he’s ever suffered through but this evening of was a prime concoction of a PG, coming of age, B rated movie that Noctis wanted no part of anymore, thank you very much. 

 

The raven knew the only way to salvage this evening was to throw himself in the shower and hope that he’ll somehow turn into a liquid substance and travel down the drain into obscurity. Then Prompto can marry that cute girl in his Algebra class class with the pretty green eyes who wears her uniform shirt with the first three buttons unhooked to expose “the nicest rack to bless insomnia ever” (Prompto’s exact words that he unfortunately said to his pining mess of a best friend.) 

 

Maybe if Noctis stayed in the shower, Prompto would forget the entire moment, maybe forget about the ravens existence completely? He can raise Reggie all by himself and be a single mother to a shitting, squatting bird and when Noctis dies from drowning in his master bathtub, he’ll make sure to leave his penthouse to the lovely blonde along with Ignis’ services. And the bespectacled male will probably mope and groan about having to care for the blonde and his bird but goddammit Noctis refuses to be a deadbeat in the afterlife. 

 

Unfortunately for the raven, he did not spontaneously combust when he turned on the shower head. And no matter how hot he made the temperature, he didn’t begin to liquify and waste away down the drain like he had hoped. So he was forced to stand under the spray and pray that Prompto would be tuckered out enough that he would be asleep by the time he crawled out of the bathroom. 

 

Thankfully, after an hour of a blistering shower, Noctis was grateful to exit the bathroom to see Prompto already curled up and fast asleep. The prince lightened his steps as he walked over to Prompto’s side of the bed to observe his best friend. His blonde hair was falling over his face, lacking the usual product that gave him his signature coif. His hand still has a loose grip over his phone and the other hand was curled up near his chin. The lamp on his side of the bed was giving the blonde a warm amber glow in the darkened room and Noctis heart broke a little. He’s pretty sure this emotion was the same one Prompto has when he finds the perfect subject to photograph. The blonde was a work of art and Noctis knows that Prompto probably doesn’t think as much. He makes a mental note to remind the blonde to take more selfies once in a while. Not only for the blondes benefit but for Noctis’ as well. 

 

But that was a conversation for another day. Probably not tomorrow since him and Prompto were going to be up to their ears in cleaning supplies and trying to figure out how they’re going to hide a toddler sized baby chocobo from the ever scrutinizing gaze of Ignis Scientia.

 

But that was a worry for future Noctis. Right now, all the raven truly wanted to do was rest his head on his pillow and pray that tomorrow morning he can wake up without an urgent need to rush into a cold shower. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry with how late this is please don’t kill me. 
> 
> I have a ton of ideas and not a lot of time to get them down into word form. But I’ll try to be more consistent this year so please bear with me! Especially with this story as well as Rags to Riches. Neither of them have a definitive plot line and will probably be moved from this collection since the whole point of this was for one shots or kink meme prompts. (Which, spoiler alert, I have a few written but I hate the way they turned out lol) either way, this collection wasn’t meant for multichapter stories but I’ll see how it goes down the line. 
> 
> Also this chapter has not been edited so please bare with the mistakes. I’ll defin get around to fixing the chapter soon enough!
> 
> Once again, Kudos and Comments are lovely. Although I definitely don’t deserve them lol


	7. Photography 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: Photography 101; Promtis, Rated G
> 
> Prompto’s mentoring for some extra curricular credit and got the cutest little freshman named Sora. He’s bright, eager to learn, and spends his time trying to figure out if the prince and his best friend are dating and how he can make that become a reality if they’re not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve finished Kingdom Hearts 3 the other day and between the selfies and cooking features, idk how I’m gonna stop incorporating Sora into some of these one shots.

“Noctis I would like to introduce you to my precious apprentice, Sora!” Prompto said excitedly. It’s been about one month since his blonde friend began participating in the photography mentor program and he’s only heard about the brunette from Prompto’s never ending stories of their weekend conquest to find Sora’s inner muse. It seemed as though the pair hit it off immediately which was good for Prompto since he’s usually so introverted normally. But from what Noctis hears about Sora, he truly has a knack for letting people be themselves around him and opening his arms to pretty much everybody no matter where they’ve come from. This aspect alone was something Prompto immensely appreciated.

 

The raven was initially peeved and a tad bit jealous when the blonde began boasting about his protégé, calling him “the cutest freshman in the entire group” and describing how his eyes light up whenever their on their nature hikes. But after finally seeing the brunette in person, all of Noctis ill feelings towards the younger male vanished. 

 

From the spiky brunette locks that stuck up in every direction, to the cerulean eyes that seemed to bore into his soul, and the beaming smile he graced the prince with as he shot his hand out eagerly to shake the ravens hand. It was pretty endearing and Noctis can see why Prompto was so taken with him at first glance.

 

“It’s an honor to meet you your highness! Names Sora!” Noctis winced a bit at the pressure that the small brunette was applying, mildly surprised at the force behind the younger males grip. “Prompto’s told me so much about you. I can’t believe I’m actually meeting 

_ The  _ prince!” 

 

“Uh, thanks...” Noctis Saïd, slightly put off by the brunettes enthusiasm. “Prompto’s also told me a lot about yourself. Said you’re a natural.” 

 

Sora looked a bit bashful as he shook his head a bit. “Oh, I doubt that. I didn’t even know that there were different lenses for cameras until Prompto came along. He’s the real genius.” Now it was the blondes turn to look sheepish as he scratched his head nervously once Sora began to drown him in praise. Prompto couldn’t help the slight tint of pink that took place upon his freckled cheeks as Sora half yelled about how talented he was in the still crowded hallway. 

 

In these situations, the ravens jealousy would begin to flare up a bit (he wanted to be the only one to make Prompto blush that way, dammit) but with how endearing and excited Sora sounded, the raven couldn’t find himself to be mad. Prompto deserves all the praise in the world and who was Noctis to stop him from getting an abundance of compliments that he rightfully earned? He smiled fondly as he watched Prompto attempting to stop the brunette from another speil, his face still adorning that hearty shade of red. 

 

“Sora’s got a point Prom,” Prompto looked over at Noctis with a raised eyebrow and let out a low scoff in disbelievement. The raven gave him a sly smirk in return. “You really are a gifted photographer.”

 

Even Sora was rendered speechless, not use to seeing this type of expression on the usually stoic males face. He was like another face in the crowd as the two friends locked eyes and fell into their own little world, as though nothing else existed in this exact moment. He watched on quietly as Noctis closed the already narrow distance between him and his blonde best friend, closing just enough distance until the tips of their shoes were touching and both their hands that were lying listlessly at their sides were briefly brushing against each other’s. 

 

“You really don’t understand how amazing you can be huh?” The raven said softly as he stared into Prompto’s eyes. His gaze going from the sapphire of his eyes, to the many freckles that adorned the blondes cheeks, and lastly to the pale pink of his lips when the blonde licked them out of nervousness. 

 

“I uh, you don’t have to-“

 

“But I do Prom.” Their fingertips brushed. “You need to be aware of how great you are and embrace it. I’ll tell you everyday until it’s stuck in that chocobo shaped head of yours.” The blush on Prompto’s face increased tenfold as he felt the raven grab hold of his hand, leaving it in a slight grip as he continued to stare into his eyes, refusing to break off the gaze. It was as though time halted for the pair as they continued to submerge themselves within each other’s presence, completely oblivious to the world around them. 

 

Unfortunately for the pair their moment was abruptly cut short by a loud jingle that cut through the serene atmosphere as a fumbling, blushing Sora tried to locate his phone in his overstuffed backpack. The brunette apologized briefly once he  managed to find the misplaced phone in one of his side compartments and prayed he can either send the call to voicemail or outright ignore it. Having a front row seat to a real life fairy tale romance was giving the brunette life and he’ll be damned if he was going to miss it. Sadly, one look at the phone screen and all the poor underclassman could do was groan. Ignoring his best friend Kairi was probably one the worst ideas possible; plus, if he didn’t pick up the phone now the auburn haired girl would probably chase him down all around the school and he was not looking forward to that. 

 

Besides, at this point the two upperclassmen have already jumped away from each other by now, the atmosphere lost and reality quickly catching up to them. Noctis averted his gaze from the deep blue of Prompto’s eyes to the plaster of the ceiling, scratching the back of his head out of nervousness while Prompto fumbled with his leather wristband and tried to look anywhere that wasn’t in the ravens direction. Sora sighed as he distractedly listened to what Kairi was saying to him on the other line as he watched the two fall back into the awkward stares and mumbled speech. The brunette decided to give them a break and depart, using the phone call as a convenient segway away from the two pining teens. The tension was palpable between the two and Sora wasn’t entirely sure if he can witness Prompto stutter his way into another conversation with his best friend? Maybe boyfriend? He wasn’t entirely sure of the details, even though he’s been hounding the blonde every weekend since they’ve meet through the apprenticeship. 

 

And what a let down it was to see it progress this way but Sora wasn’t too upset. Prompto’s usually an open book with his emotions and the way he lights up whenever he speaks about Noctis or hears his name mentioned in a sentence was truly endearing and telling enough as it is. It was honestly too cute to handle sometimes. And Sora knew that due to Noctis status as the crown prince, he’s pretty sure they’re not ‘officially’ allowed to be seen together in a romantic sense anyway but astrals above, these two poor boys were adorably hopeless. 

 

Sora was rooting for them all the way. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora totally ships Prompto and Noctis together, don’t @ him. Also I’m 100% convinced Sora and Prompto would be like, the best of friends.


End file.
